


g

by birdsareblooming



Category: G - Fandom
Genre: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming
Summary: g
Relationships: G - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	g

**Author's Note:**

> g

g

g

g

g

g

g

**Author's Note:**

> g


End file.
